The present invention relates to the transfer of sample carriers. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for transferring sample carriers and a method for presenting and retrieving sample carriers.
In the modem laboratory, numerous experiments are performed daily. Hence, large numbers of samples are handled and processed. To comply with the increasing safety and quality standards in the industry, extreme care is required in handling these samples. Therefore, process automation in sample handling has become common in the modem laboratory.
In performing experiments, sample carriers are usually employed. Sample carriers allow for more than one sample to be processed at a time. An example of a sample carrier is the microwell plate, also known as the microtitre plate. Microwell plates are plastic plates that contain a uniformly-standard ninety-six microwells. Other sizes are also commercially available.
Microwell plates are usually stacked in one location. A transfer mechanism removes the microwell plates from the stack and takes them to the desired processing area. After the microwell plate has been processed, the transfer mechanism takes the microwell plates to a further processing area or to another stacking area for storage.
The automated handling of numerous sample carriers has presented serious difficulties. When transferring the microwell plates from stacking areas to the processing areas, it is often necessary to transfer the microwell plates without a cover. Alternatively, if covered plates are used, the need often arises to remove the microwell cover during the transfer. However, the transfer mechanisms usually handle the sides or top of the microwell plates. Therefore, the cover is not fully accessible, and the microwell plates cannot be transferred without a cover. For removal of the cover for processing, the cover must be removed by grasping the sides or corners of the cover. Another problem with transferring the microwell plates is the inability to access the plate from both sides.
Further drawbacks of the prior art include transferring the microwell plates without firmly securing the plates to the transfer mechanism. During transfer, insecure support increases the likelihood of the samples being spilled or damaged, which leads to inaccurate testing results.
With the advent of process automation in the modern laboratory, there is a need for a transfer mechanism that handles only the bottom side of sample carriers and never handles the sides or top of the carrier. Further, there is a need for firmly securing the sample carriers to the transfer mechanism. In addition, there is a need for a transfer mechanism that can move a microwell plate from one storage area to another storage area.
The present invention concerns a shuttle apparatus for transferring sample carriers comprising a shuttle table having a mating section, the mating section allowing a sample carrier to be transferred between the shuttle table and a mating support structure. In an embodiment, the shuttle table has at least one vacuum apparatus. In another embodiment, the shuttle table has at least one boss structure. Optionally, the surfaces of the boss structures can be chamfered.
In a further embodiment, the shuttle table comprises at least one vacuum apparatus and boss structure. Further, the boss structures can be chamfered.
In an additional embodiment, the shuttle table has at least one gripper apparatus. In another embodiment, the shuttle table has at least one gripper apparatus and boss structure. Optionally, the boss structures can be chamfered.
In a further embodiment, the mating section further comprises a void section. Optionally, the void is C-shaped, which allows clearance for a mating support structure. In another embodiment, the shuttle apparatus further comprises a rotary device, with the rotary device attachable to the shuttle arm.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of retrieving and presenting a sample carrier with a shuttle apparatus comprising the steps of: (a) presenting a sample carrier to a shuttle table of the shuttle apparatus from a mating support structure; (b) engaging the bottom surface of the sample carrier with the shuttle table; (c) moving the shuttle apparatus; and (d) presenting the sample carrier to a mating support structure.
The method of retrieving and presenting a sample carrier with a shuttle apparatus can optionally further comprise allowing the mating support structure to pass through the shuttle table, with the mating support structure passing through a void of the shuttle table. In addition, when presenting the sample carrier to the mating support structure, the invention can optionally further comprise allowing the mating support structure to pass through the shuttle table, with the mating support structure passing through a void of the shuttle table.
The method of presenting the sample carrier to the shuttle table can optionally further comprise allowing the shuttle table to pass through the mating support structure, with the shuttle table passing through a void of the mating support structure. In addition, when presenting the sample carrier to the mating support structure, the invention can optionally further comprise allowing the shuttle table to pass through the mating support structure, with the shuttle table passing through a void of the mating support structure.
The method of retrieving and presenting a sample carrier with a shuttle apparatus can further comprise securing the sample carrier to the shuttle table. Securing the sample carrier can further comprise registering the sample carrier by boss structures on the surface of the shuttle table, with the boss structures engaging the sides of the sample carrier. Further, registering the sample carrier with the boss structures can optionally comprise chamfering the boss structures, thereby allowing for any misalignment of the sample carrier with the shuttle table. Securing the sample carrier can further comprise pulling a vacuum on the sample carrier with a vacuum apparatus located on the shuttle table. Optionally, securing the sample carrier can comprise (a) registering the sample carrier by a series of boss structures on the surface of the shuttle table, with the boss structures engaging the sides of the sample carrier; (b) chamfering the boss structures, thereby allowing for any misalignment of the sample carrier with the shuttle table; and (c) pulling a vacuum on the sample carrier with a vacuum apparatus located on the shuttle table.
The method of securing the sample carrier can optionally further comprise engaging the sample carrier with a gripper apparatus, with the gripper apparatus located on the shuttle table. Optionally, securing the sample carrier can comprise (a) registering the sample carrier by a series of boss structures on the surface of the shuttle table, with the boss structures engaging the sides of the sample carrier; (b) chamfering the boss structures, thereby allowing for any misalignment of the sample carrier with the shuttle table; and (c) engaging the sample carrier with a gripper apparatus, with the gripper apparatus located on the shuttle table.
The method of retrieving and presenting a sample carrier with a shuttle apparatus can optionally further comprise rotating the shuttle apparatus horizontally about a central, vertical axis.
The method of moving the shuttle apparatus can further comprise moving in a linear direction or angular direction in a horizontal plane. Optionally, the shuttle apparatus can be moved in a vertical plane. An additional option includes moving the shuttle apparatus in a vertical and a horizontal plane. Further, the step of moving the shuttle apparatus can optionally further comprise moving the sample carrier without a cover. In addition, moving the shuttle apparatus can optionally further comprise removing a cover from the sample carrier. The optional step of removing a cover from the sample carrier can further comprise removing the cover by only engaging the top of the cover. In addition, removing the cover by only engaging the top of the cover can further comprise engaging the sample carrier with a pneumatically-actuated arm having vacuum cups.
The method of retrieving and presenting a sample carrier with a shuttle apparatus can further comprise an improved conveyor system having the steps of: (a) integrating a series of shuttle apparatuses with multiple mating support structures, with the shuttle apparatuses incrementally transferring sample carriers to each mating support structure; (b) synchronizing presentation of the sample carriers to the mating support structures, and(c) moving the shuttle apparatuses between the mating support structures, with the shuttle apparatuses moving in the linear or angular direction.
The present invention also concerns a shuttle apparatus for transferring sample carriers comprising: (a) a shuttle table; (b) a shuttle arm, with the shuttle arm supporting the shuttle table; (c) the shuttle table having a C-shaped void section, thereby allowing clearance for a mating support structure and presentation of a sample carrier; (d) the shuttle table having a top surface and a bottom surface; (e) the top surface of the shuttle table having two vacuum apparatuses and a series of boss structures, with the boss structures having chamfered surfaces; (f) each vacuum apparatus comprising two vacuum chucks and a flat surface running between the vacuum chucks; (g) each vacuum apparatus located on opposite sides of the C-shaped void section; (h) the shuttle table having hollow channels running from the vacuum apparatus and exiting the shuttle table through an opening at the back side of the shuttle table; and (i) a rotary device attached to the shuttle arm.
The present invention also concerns a shuttle apparatus for transferring sample carriers comprising: (a) a shuttle table; (b) a shuttle arm, with the shuttle arm supporting the shuttle table; (c) the shuttle table having a C-shaped void section, thereby allowing clearance for a mating support structure and presentation of a sample carrier; (d) the shuttle table having a top surface and a bottom surface; (e) the top surface of the shuttle table having a gripper apparatus and a series of boss structures, with the boss structures having chamfered surfaces; (f) the gripper apparatus comprising a pneumatic actuator and a gripper arm; and (i) a rotary device attached to the shuttle arm.
The present invention also concerns a means for retrieving and presenting a means for carrying samples comprising: (a) presenting the means for carrying samples to a means for transferring the samples; (b) a means for only engaging the bottom surface of the means for carrying samples; (c) a means for moving the means for retrieving and presenting; (d) a means for securing the means for carrying samples to the means for retrieving and presenting during transfer; and (e) a means for presenting the means for carrying samples from the means for retrieving and presenting to a means for receiving.
Further, the present invention concerns a method of retrieving and presenting a sample carrier with a shuttle apparatus comprising the steps of: (a) presenting a sample carrier to a shuttle table of the shuttle apparatus from a first mating support structure; (b) allowing the first mating support structure to pass through the shuttle table, the first mating support structure passing through a void of the shuttle table; (c) engaging the bottom surface of the sample carrier with the shuttle table; (d) moving the shuttle apparatus along a horizontal plane; (e) removing a cover from the sample carrier, the sample carrier movable without a cover; (f) removing the cover from the sample carrier comprising the step of engaging the top of the cover; (g) engaging the top of the sample carrier with a pneumatically-activated arm having vacuum cups; (h) securing the sample carrier to the shuttle table, securing the sample carrier to the shuttle table comprising the steps of (i) registering the sample carrier by boss structures on the surface of the shuttle table, the boss structures engaging the sides of the sample carrier; (ii) chamfering the boss structures, thereby allowing for any misalignment of the sample carrier with the shuttle table; and (iii) pulling a vacuum on the sample carrier with a vacuum apparatus, the vacuum apparatus located on the shuttle table; (i) rotating the shuttle apparatus horizontally about a central vertical axis; j) presenting the sample carrier to a second mating support structure; and (k) allowing the second mating support structure to pass through the shuttle table, the second mating support structure passing through a void of the shuttle table.
Additionally, the present invention concerns a method of retrieving and presenting a sample carrier with a shuttle apparatus comprising the steps of: (a) presenting a sample carrier to a shuttle table of the shuttle apparatus from a first mating support structure; (b) allowing the first mating support structure to pass through the shuttle table, the first mating support structure passing through a void of the shuttle table; (c) engaging the bottom surface of the sample carrier with the shuttle table; (d) moving the shuttle apparatus along a horizontal plane; (e) removing a cover from the sample carrier, the sample carrier movable without a cover; (f) removing the cover from the sample carrier comprising the step of engaging the top of the cover; (g) engaging the top of the sample carrier with a pneumatically-activated arm having vacuum cups; (h) securing the sample carrier to the shuttle table, securing the sample carrier to the shuttle table comprising the steps of (i) registering the sample carrier by boss structures on the surface of the shuttle table, the boss structures engaging the sides of the sample carrier; (ii) chamfering the boss structures, thereby allowing for any misalignment of the sample carrier with the shuttle table; and (iii) engaging the sample carrier with a gripper apparatus, with the gripper apparatus located on the shuttle table; (i) rotating the shuttle apparatus horizontally about a central vertical axis; (j) presenting the sample carrier to a second mating support structure; and (k) allowing the second mating support structure to pass through the shuttle table, the second mating support structure passing through a void of the shuttle table.
The present invention allows a sample carrier to be transferred between a shuttle apparatus and a mating support structure. An advantage of the present invention includes handling the bottom side of sample carriers, thereby allowing for easy access to the sample carrier. A further advantage of the present invention includes firmly securing the sample carriers to the transfer mechanism. The invention also allows the sample carrier to be transferred without a cover. In addition, the present invention allows for the transfer of sample carriers from a storage area to a process area or to another storage area.